La reminiscencia de la granada
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Mirai sabe que hay heridas que no se curan, pero no existe tal cosa como el dolor eterno. Y a veces, se lo tiene que recordar a Kiba. /Oneshot. Este fic participa en el reto Cosas de familia del foro Secreto en el Valle del fin.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic es parte del reto Cosas de Familia, del foro Secreto en el valle del fin._

* * *

Mirai recordó en aquella nevada la vez que conoció la granada. Era igual de roja que los ojos y los labios de Kurenai. La niña que era en aquel entonces, dio una mordida insegura a los granos carmines y su mente disparó fuegos artificiales al escuchar el crujir de las semillas y recibir al mismo tiempo en la lengua el potente sabor del jugo. El néctar se escurrió de su boca hasta impactar en el blanco etéreo de su vestido de gasa; pero poco le importó.

Iban a ir a una boda; no se acuerda bien de quién fue, pero le habían pedido permiso a Kurenai para que Mirai hiciera de pajecita. La mujer le hizo una corona de flores y le compró junto a Shikamaru el vestido que les pareció más bonito de la tienda. Recordaba que venía con un bolso a juego en el que intentó meter a su gato, y que se echó a llorar al comprobar que no cabía. Mirai no pudo consolarse hasta que Hinata le regaló un gatito hecho de trapo que tenía un tamaño más adecuado a las necesidades de la niña. «Aquí vas a meter lo más importante, Mirai»; le había dicho Kurenai con una sonrisita cómplice, mientras metía al gatito junto a un peine de plástico. Le dio un beso en la frente y siguió empacando para la boda que se realizaría en Kumogakure.

La niña, que en ese momento se tomaba las cosas de modo literal, volvió a echarse a llorar, porque ya sabía que Lila —su gato— no cabía, y tampoco cabía su ropa, ni todos sus listones para el cabello, y mucho menos el kunai que estaba encima de la chimenea, ese que su madre mantenía limpio y cuidado, como si fuera el mayor tesoro de la casa.

—Es de modo figurativo —dijo Kiba con la paciencia a medio destruir—, no tienes que meter lo más importante, solo lo que vas a necesitar en el viaje.

—A Lila.

—No, Lila se quedará con Akamaru en el hotel para mascotas, ¿te acuerdas? Lila no necesita ir en tu bolsa.

—¿La hiciste llorar otra vez? —recriminó Shino, quien llegó justo a tiempo para ver las finas arrugas en la frente de la niña, quien ya no estaba deprimida, sino más bien enfadada.

—¡Ya te entendí! —gritó la niña.

—¡Pues parecía que no habías comprendido, tontita!

Mirai se acordaba de que esa vez Shino y Tamaki habían regañado a Kiba, porque el chico no tenía mucha paciencia y a veces se olvidaba de que Mirai era muy sensible y enojona. Mirai no lo dejó cargarla en el viaje en venganza, a lo que Kiba respondía altanero y fingía que no le importaba, cuando realmente deseaba que la cachorra —como él la llamaba— montara su espalda y jugaran juntos antes de irse a la cama.

—Se pelean mucho —apuntó Kurenai una vez que se enteró de la revuelta que había ocurrido en su corta ausencia.

—Sus temperamentos chocan bastante, ¿no es así? —advirtió Tamaki sonriendo apenada a su novio, quien respondió chasqueando la lengua.

Shikamaru se divertía bastante a costa de Kiba y de sus celos perrunos. Nara aseguraba de que la niña lo quería más a él porque casi nunca se peleaban y además era seguro de que sería su profesor. Afirmaba de vez en cuando en voz alta de que era el tío favorito de Mirai, lo que provocaba que Kiba le ladrara un montón de improperios y le soltara todas las veces que Mirai se había divertido con él.

—¡Y además le gusta pasar navidad con nosotros! —apuntó una vez, abrazando a Tamaki, orgulloso.

—Es porque Akamaru le calienta la cama.

—¡Repítelo, Nara!

Mirai se daba cuenta de esas peleas y también de que en ciertas fechas, todos la protegían más de lo cotidiano. Nunca la dejaron asistir a la escuela cuando se hacían desfiles por el día del padre; preferían llevarla al cine o ir de día de campo a los terrenos más bonitos de los Yamanaka.

—Qué bueno que nadie en la escuela le dice nada sobre Asuma.

—Pobre del que se atreva —gruñía Kiba en voz baja.

Mirai rememoraba muchas de las conversaciones que se originaban una vez que se hacía la dormida, pero recordaba más que nada las que se hicieron en ese viaje. No todas giraban en relación a ella, algunas eran sobre cosas de adultos; sobre la depresión de Kiba por no poder tener hijos, el problema del corazón que padecía Hinata, el embarazo de Ino, o el escándalo que se hizo cuando Naruto se fue de Konoha para perseguir otra vez a Sasuke.

En ese momento, mientras miraba el campo cubrirse de blanco, evocó lo triste que se había sentido al saber que había estado tratando mal a Kiba y que estaba pasando por un terrible momento. Mirai no sabía muchas cosas, pero sí sabía lo que se sentía cuando parecía que vivías en una familia incompleta.

Ella sonreía cuando tenía que decirles a los demás que no tenía padre. Sus mejillas se estiraban en una sonrisa con hoyuelos y pronunciaba las palabras, ya acostumbrada a la vergüenza que sentían sus interlocutores al sentir que tocaban un tema espinoso. Se limitaban a asentir y cambiar de tema, esperando no haber dañado a la niña. A Mirai le dolía más la mirada de lástima que el no tener un papá.

Mirai esperó a que Kurenai llegara. Se quedó sentada en la maleta, escuchando el cambio de guardia fuera de las casas de campaña. Cuando la mujer entró, se quedó sorprendida de que la niña siguiera despierta.

—Mamá. Me duele el alma.

A veces Mirai intentaba memorar alguna otra vez en la que haya sido tan sincera con su madre como lo fue aquella madrugada en la que se abrazaron y Kurenai lloró desconsolada, sin saber si lloraba por Kiba, por Mirai, o por ella misma; intentando que el sonido de sus hipidos no llegara hasta las otras casas de campaña. Mirai le acarició el cabello y le besó las mejillas, esperando que fuera suficiente para alejar el dolor y el temor, así como siempre fue suficiente un beso y un abrazo de su madre para aguantar la insoportable franqueza de sus afirmaciones al decir a los demás que no tenía papá. Peor; que su padre estaba muerto y que no estaba segura de quererlo porque jamás lo conoció.

La niña compartía la pena de saberse extraña, y a veces sola. Le dolía que su mamá y Kiba se sintieran igual.

Aquella vez en que mordió la granada y se manchó el vestido, Kurenai la regañó. Mirai se enfadó y se entristeció al mismo tiempo; cansada de no entender por qué tenía qué quitarse el vestido y ponerse otro menos vistoso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kiba llegando a la habitación, con ese gesto de impaciencia que lo caracterizaba cuando alguien lo estaba hartando.

—Mirai ensució el vestido y no se lo quiere quitar. Vamos tarde a la boda —señaló Shikamaru mirando el reloj.

Kiba miró a Mirai a los ojos por primera vez desde que se habían peleado. La pequeña no aguantó las lágrimas al ver la sonrisa canina y burlona del mayor, y se echó a llorar, abrazándole las piernas.

—¡No me quiero poner otro vestido!

Kiba la abrazó fuerte, tanto que también se manchó la camisa. Mirai recordó la felicidad que sintió al saberse apoyada por Kiba, el amor que se veía en sus ojos al verla llorar. Mientras la nieve caía y formaba un océano de leche afuera, Mirai lloró como aquella vez, aunque por razones completamente distintas. Le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que habían heridas incurables; pero no existía tal cosa como un dolor eterno. Levantó el teléfono, sintiendo el frío de la nevada colarse a la casa poco a poco.

—¿Tío Kiba? Lamento no haber podido ir a despedir a Akamaru. Mañana regreso a Konoha, te iré a ver en cuanto pueda... —Esperó un momento por la respuesta de Kiba, sonriendo a través del dolor—. Sí, lo siento, no debo llorar —dijo después de oír al castaño recriminarle—. ¡Pero si también estás llorando...! Se te escucha la voz... Vale, sí... Vale, mañana te veo... Hola, Tamaki-san... Sí, yo también estoy triste por Akamaru... Sí... Sí, mañana llegaremos...

* * *

Hola. Uf. Tarde como siempre. XD No sé si el final se entiende bien, pero por si acaso, Mirai llora porque Akamaru murió mientras ella estaba de misión y no pudo despedirle. Sabe que Kiba está mal y le llama, recordando que él siempre le protegió. No es mucho, pero bueno. XD

¿Review?

Nota importante (?): El gato llamado Lila es macho. XD


End file.
